Dix ans après Nouvelle version
by Taerah
Summary: 10 ans que les Cullen ont lâchement abandonnés Bella. Elle ne s'en ai toujours pas remise, bien qu'elle soit des leurs désormais. Le jour où Bella apprend que les Cullen seront ses voisins, elle se promit de faire e la vie d'Edward un enfer...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous =)_

**_Voici une nouvelle version du prologue de ma première fiction =) Dix ans Après..._**

_Je m'appelle Isabell Swan , voila maintenant dix ans que je suis un vampire, dix ans que je survie, seule et désespérée. Aujourd'hui est un autre jour, je déménage dans une petite vielle située au Nord des Etats-Unis, j'ai quitté Forks il y a bien longtemps... Trop de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais me hantaient, et j'étais loin d'être en séciruté._

_Depuis deux certains incidents, ma vie avait radicalement changé_...

**O°o°O°o°O**

**_Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec leur destin =)_**

**_Khyti :P_**

* * *

_Point de vue Bella _

Mes jambes commencèrent à tremblées. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine que je m'étais efforcer d'oublier se mit à m'élancer. Cette torture me coupa le souffle, je perdis pied et ma tête heurta violemment le carrelage de la salle de bain. Je restais ainsi, immobile, essayant de ne pas ma noyer dans cette douleur qui me rongeait. Ces vagues de tortures, semblables à celles du venin dans mes veines, me retenaient à terre.

Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient là derrière ma maison, tellement proches... Eux qui m'avaient laissé, eux qui m'avaient abandonnée, eux qui avaient disparus, eux … Au bout d'une heure d'inertie, j'émergeais de ce puits noir qui ne voulait cesser de me montrer les images, les souvenirs où ils se trouvaient, et les pires, les plus effrayants par leurs douleurs, ceux où il était.

Tout d'un coup une colère noire me pris. Je lui en voulais ! Comment ont-ils pu m'abandonner? Me laissant dans cette forêt, j'aurais préférais y mourir que le laissait partir ! Non! Il n'avait pas le droit! Si lui n'avait pas souffert de cette rupture, et il n'avait pas souffert, moi je m'étais enfermée sur moi même, je menais une vie sans but. J'allais le faire souffrir comme lui m'avait fait souffrir ! Il allait payer. On ne peut faire ressentir une pareille douleur sans-en payer le prix !

Très vite, je me retrouvais sur mes jambes qui ne vacillaient plus. J'étais devant ma porte, déjà habillée. La haine que j'éprouvais m'avait fait agir sans que ne le ressente. Concentrée sur ce que j'allais faire, je mis ma main sur la poignée. Je devais me contrôlée, je ne devais pas casser cette porte sinon mon effet de surprise allait échouer.

J'avançais à pas furtifs vers les voitures. J'évitais mes mouvements brusques pour ne pas qu'ils me repèrent. Ils connaissaient mon odeur je ne devais faire aucune erreur. Je bondis pour atterrir, avec souplesse et aucun bruit, derrière un énorme arbre. Aucun signe de vie ne ce fit dehors. Je montais en haut de l'arbre et regardais ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Ils emménageaient. Pourquoi devaient-ils s'installer ici ? Pourquoi ? Je ne méritais pas cette douleur.

Je voulais le savoir! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Cette question était la source de cette haine qui m'animait.

Cette fois-ci je ne me faisais pas discrète, je sautais à terre et faisais le plus de bruit possible. C'est alors que sept vampires se retrouvèrent en face de moi. Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward.

La haine dans mes yeux les déstabilisa. Je le regardais, seulement lui.

Cette haine me consumait.

Je voulais qu'il paye pour toute cette douleur non méritée.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés, je fermais les yeux et reculais de deux pas. Puis je me laissais à ma rage.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que vous emménagiez ici ? Je ne souffre pas assez c'est ça? » M'écriais-je avec plus d'ardeur que j'aurais pu le souhaiter.

Leurs visages magnifiques se couvrirent d'un masque d'incompréhension, tous sauf un.

Le sien.

Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux et lui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Son visage était partagé en deux expressions; la douleur de mes paroles surement et une autre émotion que j'identifiais pour de l'espoir ou un truc du genre. Comment pouvait-il espérer? Ne me quittant pas des yeux un voulu avancer d'un pas pour ce rapprocher mais je le devançais en reculant de trois pas. Sur son magnifique et malheureusement pour moi inoubliable visage passèrent la peur et la souffrance.

Combien de fois avais-je tout fait pour éviter de voir ces expressions sur son visage? Maintenant qu'il m'avait fait tant souffrir je ne me souciais gère de ceci.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

« B...Be...Bella? » Il avait la voix triste et tremblante, une petite partie de moi détestait ça et la plus grande était satisfaite.

J'assouvissais ma haine.

« Qui-y-t-il Edward ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme! » En prononçant son prénom une énorme vague de douleur me traversa mais je ne laissais rien paraître.

Il retenta de s'avançait mais je le devançais encore. La distance qui nous séparait était désastreuse à ses yeux enfin c'est ce que je constatais en le regardant jaugé celle-ci plusieurs fois avec une haine profonde dans les yeux. A moins que ce ne soit le fruit de ma haine qui me faisait ressentir cela. Le reste de sa famille faisait des vas et vient entre lui et moi, sauf Alice qui me regardait avec colère. Je pris cela comme de l'hostilité.

Le silence était pesant et je commençais à douter de ma détermination. Je voulais partir, oublier cet épisode, je comprenais seulement maintenant la grave erreur que je venais de produire.

C'est alors que je me mis à courir.

Je courais dans cette masse verdâtre et grise. Je ne pensais à rien. Je sanglotais de mes sanglots sans larmes.

Au bout de cinq minutes on me plaquait au sol mais je ne me débattais pas. J'étais à bout. Des bras se fermèrent autour de mon buste, ce qui m'empêcher de bouger. Je ne respirai plus, j'avais les yeux fermés, je ne bougeais plus.

Je voulais mourir après cette stupide preuve d'égoïsme! Je voulais m'enfuir et me laisser me noyer dans mes remords. Une voix me ramena vers la réalité.

« Bella ! Reprends-toi Bella ! »

C'était Alice. Elle était à la fois perturbée par ma soudaine inertie et en colère mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« Pourquoi ? Sa ne servirait à rien ! Je veux mourir laisse moi ! » J'avais presque hurlé ces mots.

Je me libérais de son étreinte et partais dans la direction opposée de la villa mais pas en courant, je n'en avais pas la force. Je sanglotais plus que jamais. Si seulement cette journée n'avait pas existé! Si seulement je n'avais pas existé !

C'est alors que je me figeais. C'était _lui_. Il était juste derrière moi. Un tremblement parcourra mon corps quand son haleine effleura ma nuque. Je ne voulais pas me retournais, ou plutôt je ne devais pas me retournais. Je connaissais bien le scénario qui allait ce produire si je commettais cette erreur.

Il serait trop proche de moi, Il était trop proche de moi. Et je me serais perdue dans son regard comme à chaque fois. Un long élancement me prit quand je repensais à ses traits remplis de peur et de souffrance. Je tentais le diable et me retournais pour regarder son visage.

Il était là, d'autant plus beau que dans mes pires souvenirs. Ces lèvres à une distance, beaucoup trop proche à mon goût, tremblaient. Je remarquais qu'elles hésité entre un sourire et un visage plutôt triste. Le restant de haine que j'éprouvais pour lui refit face. J'interprétais ce sourire comme une moquerie. Sur ce je ne pus retenir ma main droite qui partais en direction de son visage.

A ma grande surprise il l'intercepta mais la garda dans sa main. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux. Je reconnaissais cette petite sensation quand nous nous tenions la main mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fasse perdre la tête. Ma main gauche guidée par ma nouvelle irritation ne pus s'empêcher de vouloir finir ce qu'avait commencé l'autre. Mais il l'intercepta aussi. J'étais vraiment irritée maintenant. Il gardait mes mains avec une telle ferveur que je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux. Une boule monta dans ma gorge et des sanglots dénués de larmes recommencèrent à ce faire entendre.

« Bella … » commençait Edward avant qu'il ne se tut sous l'effet de l'incompréhension ? Une petite marque de tristesse marquait sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward? Toi qui m'a tout pris. Maintenant que Victoria à finit le travail, maintenant que je n'ai plus rien … Que pourrais-tu vouloir de plus ? »

Il se raidit, ses mains eurent quelques pressions autours des miennes.

« Bella, j...je...je m'excuse. » Il ne dit plus rien.

« C'est un peu tard, et puis laisse moi! Je tirais sur mes mains qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir », il avait dit cela avec froideur.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher », je repensais à un épisode, « comme quand je n'aie pas pu te garder avec moi! »

Il se raidit encore une fois. Un masque de tristesse se figea sur son visage. Je repris:

« Tu devrais me laisser partir Edward. Et essaye de ne pas me suivre. »

« Où vas-tu alors? »

Il avait une voix si triste...Je refusais de croire qu'il était triste!

« Et en quoi cela te regarderai ? »

« Partiras-tu loin de moi ? »

Il était de plus en plus triste. Non! C'était impossible!

« Comme si ça changerait quelque chose pour toi! »

Sur ce je dégageais mes mains et partais vers ma maison. J'étais prête à quitter cet endroit mais je ne sais pourquoi, arrivée dans ma maison, je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Je me fichais bien qu'ils puissent m'entendre !

Je réfléchissais à quelque chose. Étais-je assez forte tout de même pour m'éloigner ? Je regardais mes mains qui tremblaient. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle influence sur moi? Demain c'était la rentrée, j'aimerais savoir comment il le prendrait s'il me voyait dans l'un de ses cours ou alors à la cafétéria.

Je savais bien qu'ils étaient inscrits au lycée de la ville, enfin c'était obligé.

C'était décider! Demain je serais au lycée. Je le ferais souffrir à ma manière! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas le laisser gagner sur tous les plans! Je me devais de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il m'avait fait!

J'étais dans ma salle de bain, j'avais deux heures encore pour me préparer et aller au lycée. Je prenais mon temps. J'étais prête. Je devais vraiment être stressée pour ne pas faire ce que je voulais. Je sortais de chez moi et fermais ma porte. Je me retournais et me figeai.

Il était là, accoudé à sa voiture en train de surveiller ma sortie. Il était d'une beauté presque fatale mais je ne devais pas me laisser entraîner dans son irrésistible regard doré. Je laissais échapper un juron après avoir remarqué qu'il me reluquait et de manière vraiment déplacée! Un grognement sortis de ma bouche et je me dirigeais vers ma voiture. A toute vitesse je sortais du chemin et prenais la route en direction du lycée.

Je savais bien que je ne pourrais me présenter maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais rester chez moi alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il était là juste à quelques mètres. Arrivée au lycée, je me garais et m'apprêtais à visiter les environs quand je l'aperçu. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Je ne pouvais décidément pas rester seule?

La manière dont il s'appuyait contre sa voiture avait le don de m'énerver ces temps-ci. Le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait m'irriter d'autant plus. Pourquoi devait-il se montrer si agaçant ?

_Point de Vue Edward_

Je ne pouvais décrire la sensation que j'avais en la regardant. Le faisait-elle exprès ? Était-elle obligée d'être aussi désirable ? Je m'efforçais de ne pas aller tout de suite la retrouver. J'avais peur de la faire partir, je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire que je l'avais retrouvé. Je ne pouvais retenir un petit sourire en la regardant s'énerver contre moi. Elle allait devoir s'habituer à ce que je ne la quitte plus d'une semelle. Je ne l'avais peut-être pas prévenue mais j'étais certain qu'elle y avait pensé. Moi qui avait cru pouvoir la garder prés de moi toute sa vie... Toute sa vie, moi qui ne voulait pas la transformer... Et la voilà qui revient, transformée... Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus m'approcher... Le pire dans tout ça c'est que, peut-être je ne pourrais plus la tenir dans mes bras... Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever ces images sombres de mon esprit. Quand je relevais celle-ci pour la revoir, elle était déjà en train de ce dirigée vers le lycée. Je n'aimais pas la distance qui nous séparés. Alors qu'elle marchait de plus en plus rapidement et rentrait dans le bâtiment je la suivais. Une petite once d'espoir me parvint quand je l'imaginais dans les mêmes cours que moi.

J'entrais dans la petite salle surchauffée et la vit m'attendant, enfin je l'espérer. Elle prit une grande inspiration... Son haleine effleura mon visage et je dus me retenir pour ne pas me jetée sur elle... Ce qu'elle dut remarquer. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Dis-moi Edward … » commença-t-elle, « pourquoi me suis-tu partout alors je t'ai demandé le contraire il y a à peine quelques heures ? »

Je dois dire que si elle m'avait demandé quelque chose du genre pendant que je tenais ses mains … J'étais seulement concentré sur ses mains... sa peau si douce...

Calme-toi Edward!

« Et bien je ne te suis pas (vraiment ?), cet établissement me fait office de lycée », rétorquais-je.

« Il est donc normal que tu arrive une heure à l'avance et, par la même occasion, juste en même temps que moi. Est-il normal de t'apercevoir regardant dans la direction de ma porte quand je sors je chez moi ? Est-il normal que … », elle s'interrompit,

Qu'avait-elle ? Oh! Je venais de comprendre que je m'étais tellement rapproché d'elle qu'elle en était ...éblouie ? Je ne pouvais savoir si c'était le cas car moi je l'étais. Je plongeais dans ces yeux devenus dorés... Je m'étais tellement rapproché d'elle que je sentais sur mon visage les flots de sa respiration accélérée.

Elle arrêta sa respiration baissa les yeux et recula de deux pas. Cette sensation coupée je fus comme désorienter.

« Excuse-moi », dis-je, je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès.

Je lui adressais un pauvre sourire d'excuse. Elle releva la tête mais il y avait une petite expression sur son visage … de la gêne ?

« Bon...heu... je dois aller à l'accueil... », elle fronça les sourcils, « mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis ça. »

« C'est toujours ça de gagner... »

Quoi ? Comment avais-je pus dire ça ! Encore une fois sa respiration eut une heurtée... Elle me regarda et une petite marque de colère au fond de ses magnifiques yeux se fit voir.

Sur ce elle se retourna et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Je la regardais partir, comment m'en empêcher ? Et bien c'était simple. Il suffisait qu'Emmett arrive et commence à s'imaginer des choses par rapport à l'échange entre Bella et moi qui avait eut lieu quelques secondes avant.

* * *

**Je pourrais décrire ce bout de Fiction comme une OS...**

**Sauf si vous voulez une suite... Mais bon... Je ne m'y attend pas tellement ^^'**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez =) **

**J'espère que vous avez appréiez :)**

**J'aime bien écrire mes histoires en mode "Happy" et mode "Bad" xD**

**M'enfin, j'espère que vous ne me prenez pas pour une folle et je vous dit à bientôt !**

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :)**

**Deuxième chapitre tant attendu !**

**Attention, petite précision, Langage grossier dans les chapitres prochains, celui-ci compris :p**

**Découvrez ma Bella ! :)**

**Bonne Lecture et Merci pour vos Reviews ! :)**

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Bella POV_

Cette femme m'épuisait... Elle ne pouvait pas la fermer et me passer ces foutus papiers ? Je devais admettre que ce petit échange avec Edward m'avait bien remonté... J'étais tellement énervée que si cette femme n'arrêtait pas bientôt ces commentaires super chiants sur chacun des professeurs de cet établissement, j'allais la tuer !

« …, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, vous savez ? Bien que quelque fois, sa voix monte dans les graves... »

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? Il me fallait une issue de secours ! Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps ! Nous avions chacune une main qui tenait le dossier et je ne voulais pas lui arracher le bras en lui prenant de force... Alors une idée me vînt ! Je pouvais jouer la fille gentille, mais je pouvais aussi faire la fille qui s'en fout royal de tout ! Ce que j'étais... Mais je le gardais pour moi...

_Attends ma grande, regarde par là, ça va être drôle..._

Je souriais intérieurement en regardant le pot de fleur posé à sa droite, fraichement arrosé. Tellement de possibilité... Que faire ? Je pourrais très bien le fissurer discrètement, faisant en sorte qu'un filet d'eau se faufile vers son ordinateur et tâche son espèce de haut beaucoup trop décolleté... Je pourrais le faire tomber sur sa jupe horriblement trop longue ou trop courte... Tout dépendait du point de vue... Une jupe que toute grand-mère se doit de porter... J'en frissonnais... Je pourrais lui jeter dessus... Radical et efficace...

Alors qu'un sourire carnassier se mettait en place sur mon visage et que l'autre continuait à parler, la porte s'ouvrit... Raah ! C'est pas drôle ! Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui s'était... Quelle bande de no-fun...

Je profitais que la chiante soit trop occupé à baver pour continuer à maintenir une pression sur mon dossier et le prenait avec moi. Ses yeux vitreux me faisaient rire et j'en profitais, à vitesse vampirique, pour lui dire ses quatre vérités ! Tiens, ça lui apprendra !

« Je te jure que s'ils n'étaient pas là, tu serais à l'hôpital, dans le coma ! Tu peux pas t'arrêter de parler ? Et puis, c'est pas parce que tu couches avec tout les professeurs ici, que tu te dois de nous en faire par grâce à des sous-entendus ou des clins-d'œil horrible avec ton 'maquillage' qui coule ! T'inquiète que tu ne me verra plus jamais! Plutôt crever encore une fois ! » Crachais-je.

J'étais fière de moi... Ouais, fière ! Je me recomposais un sourire aimable et lui souhaitais une bonne journée. Je me retournais, sans leur adresser un regard et sortais dans le couloir. Tout le monde se trimbalait avec son dossier, la couleur changeant en fonction des classes... Seul moi, les Cullens et certains nouveaux du coin, devaient passer par cette case étant donner que les autres les avaient reçu par courrier depuis environ un mois... Les chanceux... M'enfin, je ne devais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort !

Je sortais mes différentes fiches, rangeant ma carte de cantine dans la poche arrière de mon slim noir. Je repérais le numéro de mon casier et allait le trouver grâce au plan. Tout en marchant, je jetais le règlement dans une poubelle et tout ce qui parler de transport en commun. Je ne gardais que mon emploi du temps, la liste des fournitures, la fiche pour l'infirmerie et la fiche avec mes identifiants pour le CDI ou encore les différentes salles informatiques.

« Hey, Beauté ! Tu t'es perdue ? » Me demanda-t-on.

Je levais les yeux de mon dossier et haussais un sourcil, une moue suspicieuse sur le visage. Le jeune homme était nonchalamment appuyé contre un casier, balayant de ses yeux mon corps, jouant avec ses clés... Encore un qui y croit...

« Je ne penses pas non, alors tu peux repartir jouer aux billes... » Lui dis-je d'une voix aimable.

Il sourit, mais ne bougea pas. Je soupirais et m'avançais vers mon casier, d'une affreuse couleur verte, qui me faisait mal aux yeux ! Je grimaçais en l'ouvrant, remarquant le centimètre de poussière qui s'était installer... Je pris mon sac et en sortait un linge blanc, commençant à rendre mon casier utile. Chaque année, c'est la même chose... Je coupais ma respiration et jetais quelques coups d'œil vers 'Monsieur je crois avoir ma chance'. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille celui-ci...

Une fois mon casier propre, j'y posais mes manuels, achetés depuis peu, et le fermer avec mon tout petit et fidèle cadenas. Je souris, satisfaite et jeter le bout de tissu, désormais gris/noir, dans une poubelle non loin.

_« Tout les élèves sont attendus dans la salle de conférence... Tout les élèves son attendus dans la salle de conférence... Merci » _

Super ! Encore un spitch à entendre... Oui, entendre, pas écouter...

Entrant dans la salle, je grimaçais à l'entente de ce brouhaha perturbant. Mais bon, j'en connaissais un qui allait sortir de la salle avant moi ! Et je m'en réjouissais ! Je m'assis sur le siège le plus à gauche de la dernière rangée, prête à partir avant tout le monde. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi et je levais les yeux au ciel quand je reconnus l'odeur du gars de tout à l'heure... Je me tournais vers lui et grognais intérieurement à son sourire satisfait... Quelle plaie !

Je le détaillais, n'ayant que cela à faire. Les cheveux brun, les yeux bleu/gris, un mètre quatre-vingt environ, un joli sourire en fin de compte... Vestimentairement parlant, son style était 'décontracté et classe', et j'imaginais sa mère lui préparer ses affaires la veille au soir... Pour faire court, il devait être un des descendant de Ashton Kutcher...

« Serais-tu en train de me suivre ? » Demandais-je.

« Ça te plairais ? » Demanda-t-il, malicieux.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Demandais-je, joueuse.

Il déglutit difficilement et finit par hocher la tête pour me dire de continuer.

« Chut... » Lui souris-je.

Je me retournais et une montagne était assise devant moi... Sérieux, c'était vraiment pas ma journée... J'allais même pas pouvoir voir la tête des gérants et m'en moquer... Je ronchonnais et boudais sur ma chaise. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'instant... Une petite brunette comme moi face à Emmett Cullen... C'était trop pour de simple humains... Bande de no-fun ! Mais le mieux, c'était la posture stressé et irrité de mon cher Edward... Certaines pensées devait ne pas lui plaire...

Quatre heures...Ces tyrans nous avaient fait tenir le crachoir pendant quatre heures ! Sérieux ! J'étais sur et certaines que la moitié d'entre nous dormait et l'autre faisait semblant de dormir ! Vampire inclus, of course !

«... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire ! » Dit Joyeusement la Principale...

_T'inquiète qu'elle sera bien cette année ! _

Je levais les yeux au ciel et sortais de cette salle de torture ! En passant devant un groupe d'élève, je récoltais quelques sifflements et remarquais que ma chemise blanche ne recouvrait pas la totalité de mon ventre...

_Quelle tête en l'air je fais ! _

_Nan, sérieux, on va pas jouer à la blondasse de base et arrêter ses bêtises ! Un peu de tenue tout de même ! _

Direction le réfectoire ! Youpi ! Je sors ma carte et passe devant les différents choix d'aliment, ne prenant que le plat principal, étant donner que cela était obligé... Donc, accompagnée de mon joli plateau jaune, je m'avançais vers la table la plus éloignée. Je regardais tout ces humains s'installer, comme je l'aurais quelques années au paravent... Certains me regardaient discrètement et d'autre me regardaient avec, soit une pointe de jalousie, soit un soupçon d'émerveillement, soit une pincée d'espoir... Toujours la même chose...

Je fermais les yeux et massais mes tempes, ne supportant pas le bruit amplifié par mon ouïe fine. Je grognais intérieurement... Ils ne pouvaient pas la fermer ? Alors que je m'imaginais entrain de rire hystériquement en collant des morceaux immense de scotch sur les bouches de tout ces stupides humains, l'odeur la plus chiante du monde arrivait vers moi. Je faisais un rapide calcul et quand j'étais certaine qu'il était assez prêt pour m'entendre, je commençais à me parler toute seule, étant sûr à cent pour cent qu'il me prendrait pour une folle et donc, me lâcherait !

« Je ne te comprends pas... Pourquoi voulais-tu manger ici ? » Et je me répondais : « J'aime beaucoup la vue ! Et puis, personne ne pourra nous entendre ! »... J'avais l'air d'une schizophrène en pleine crise ! Génial ! « Ouais, t'as raison... C'est discret et... »

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? » Me demanda-t-on.

Je soupirais et levais les yeux sur... Je ne savais même pas comment il s'appelait...

« J'étais en pleine conversation avec moi-même là ! Tu nous déranges ! » M'offusquais-je.

Il me sourit et s'excusa, un air faussement peiné sur le visage.

« Mouais... M'enfin, t'as qu'à le faire si tu veux... Si tu crois en avoir envie... Ou si tu crois que tu as le sentiment que t'asseoir ici te serait plaisant... Ou encore si tu ressens le besoin de croire que la possibilité de t'asseoir ici est la meilleur... » Dis-je, un air mystérieux sur le visage.

« J'en ai envie ! » Sourit-il.

Il s'assit devant mon air incrédule. Il résistait aux folles... Peut-être que je devais essayer autre chose...

« Je suis lesbienne... Enfin, je te dis ça comme ça... » Lui souris-je.

Il gloussa et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, regardant son assiette.

« C'est excitant... » Me sourit-il, un air de défit sur le visage.

« Fais-toi pousser une poitrine et je te tombes dans les bras mon tout beau... » Dis-je, un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Ce sourire m'avait fait gagner une maison ! C'est pour dire !

Un rire tonitruante se fit entendre dans le réfectoire et je ne quitter pas des yeux le sourire en coin de... Et merde! Va falloir que je lui demande son nom... Pourquoi ne portaient-ils pas de badge ou ne l'écrivaient-ils pas sur leurs front ? Ce serait plus simple !

« Une poitrine... Sympa mais je n'ai pas d'objet de comparaison... Montre moi la tienne et je te dirais si je veux la même... » Dit-il, mangeant un morceau de pain.

Derrière ses airs de petit trou du cul, j'étais certaine que... Nan, c'est un vrai casse-bonbon ce mec !

« Je te montrerais mes seins le jour où les poules auront des dents et les serpents auront des ailes... »

« Hey, ce n'est pas un jamais ! Je gagne des points là... » Dit-il, content comme un gosse ayant sa première petite voiture... « Mais dis-moi beauté, quel est ton joli prénom ? »

« Bella, mais tu peux m'appeler Bella si tu veux... » Souris-je.

« Et bien _Bella_, moi c'est Chriss. J'ai 18 ans et j'habite pas très loin... »

« Et bien Chriss... Mon âge est le même que l'année dernière sauf que tu fais plus Un et tu vois où habite mes voisins ? -Je ne le laissais as répondre- Et bien c'est à côté... » Souris-je.

« Que d'informations... »

Quand allait-il enfin me lâcher la grappe ?

_Bon ok, j'aimais bien son côté 'Regarde, j'ai de la répartie...'. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des faux espoirs... C'était trop... Nan !_

« Bon, et bien, je crois que je vais y aller... » Dis-je en me levant.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nan, sinon je devrais me faire vomir et c'est pas très classe.. » Grimaçais-je.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois anorexique... » Dit-il balayant son regard bleu/gris sur mes courbes parfaite, _made in venin de vampire_ !

« Ah, bah, si tu le dis... » Souris-je et sortais du réfectoire sous une avalanche de commentaire et de clin d'œil... Pathétique...

_Edward POV_

Je détestais le Lycée ! Je détestais ce Chriss ! Je détestais voir tout ces ados regarder Bella comme si elle était un objet et je détestas la manière dont elle m'ignorer !

J'adorais la façon dont mon corps était attiré vers le sien, tel un aimant. J'adorais la façon dont ses cheveux bougeait quand elle marchait. J'adorais sa répartie. J'adorais tellement de chose chez elle... Je l'aimais après tout...

Soupir...

Regard noir à mon assiette...

Soupir...

Esquive d'un projectile lancé par Emmett...

Soupir...

Regard noir à Alice qui allait dire quelque chose que je savais mais que je voulais pas entendre...

Soupir...

« Bon, moi je vais y aller... J'en ai assez d'entendre Edward gonfler des ballons... » Dit Emmett avant de partir du réfectoire.

« Tu fais fuir Emmett... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise découverte... » Dit Jasper, toujours aussi passif...

Soupir...

« Mais va la voir ! Kidnappe la... Je sais pas, moi ! Fait quelque chose ! » S'exaspéra Rosalie, alors qu'Alice approuvait.

« Vous croyez que j'ai une chance ? Parce que... Un kidnapping... C'est pas très... »

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et je souriais un peu, conscient de mon immaturité face à la situation...

_Mais comprenez-moi !***moue de petit garçon***_

Je soupirais encore une fois et me levais, prêt à chercher Emmett dans les méandres de cet établissement... Suivant son odeur, essayant de ne pas passer pour un détraqué... Quand j'ai trouvé Emmett, il était en pleine conversation avec lui-même, ou c'est ce que tout le monde pouvait penser... Mais pas un vampire. Les humains devaient pensés qu'il parlait à son casier au pire... Il ne devait pas voir la silhouette un peu plus loin.

« Allez quoi ! Il fait pitié ! » Grommela Emmett.

« C'est vrai ? Tant mieux ! »

Bella... Sa voix était à la fois enfantine et brutale dans cette discution... Et, était-ce moi qui faisait pitié ? Certainement...

« Raah ! Allez Bell's ! Il regrette ! Tellement ! Regarde ! J'en suis à jouer les Alices ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Et en quoi cela est mon problème ? Hein ? Je n'ai pas eu le choix moi ! Et il ne l'aura pas non plus ! »

Sur ce, la silhouette referma son casier et partit s'engrouffrer dans un autre couloir...

Soupir...

« Tu es là... On te repère à dix mètres avec ton soupir de mes deux... » Emmett crut-il important de dire.

Soupir...

Comment allais-je faire ? Je voulais retrouver ma Bella... Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour la reconquérir ! Absolument tout !

* * *

**Alors Alors ? =)**

**Reviews ! :D**

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti :)**


End file.
